There are various known manners to provide cryptocurrencies for sale to individuals and other desiring to purchase cryptocurrency. One such manner is to provide an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) or ATM-like machine that sells and may buy a cryptocurrency such as Bitcoin™ in exchange for an amount of fiat currency. These machines are expensive to buy and require a fair bit of maintenance, manual removal of cash, connection with an exchange, and many other ongoing items. In short, it is an expensive business model to scale ATMs to service more customers in more locations.
Another known manner is to provide a purchaser (e.g. in exchange for fiat currency) with a prepaid printed card or ticket having a code that is redeemed via an electronic interface such as to a cryptocurrency wallet to obtain the cryptocurrency. Known prepaid printed cards or tickets may be insecure. They are not verifiable by purchasers or consumers prior to purchasing.